Renesmee Cullen
by futureHUNGERGAMESvictor
Summary: Name: Renesmee Carlie Cullen. The ups and downs of being a half-breed? Never being as perfect as your parents. Co-written by the wonderfully amazing edwardjacobshanefanglover.
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee Cullen

By: -aNaStAcIa nIcOlE- and edwardjacobshanefanglover

**THIS STORY WAS CO WRITTEN BY THE WONDERFULLY AMZINGLY AWESOME EDWARDSHANEJACONBSHANEFANGLOVER. Well. This is my first twilight fanfiction. This is edwardjacobshanefanglover's first fanfiction. ** **I hope you enjoy it :D. Oh, by the way if any of you peoples reading this story has read the maximum ride series could you please read my story (-aNaStAcIa nIcOlE's- story) called '20 years later'. **

Chapter one: Mountain lions

I run through the woods trying to keep up with my mother and father. Why do they have to be so fast? I could only run a little faster than the fastest human in the world. My father was the fastest vampire in the world. Well, to me. So was my mom. The thought makes me push harder. Go faster. Go faster Renesmee. Go FASTER.

Soon enough, I can actually see my mother, but not my father. I run for a few more seconds.

"Nessie! Stop!" My mother and father yell in unison. I dig my heels into the soft earth and spin around. The whole movement takes less than a second. My parents can do it in a millisecond.

_No wonder you didn't see them stop. Pay attention next time Renesmee! _ I shout at myself. This is why I don't like to go hunting with my parents. I quickly jog back towards them.

I see what looks like brilliant diamonds sparkling on my parent's skin. My skin only glitters dully.

"Nessie. What's wrong?" My father, Edward Cullen asks me.

"Nuthin' dad." I breathe out knowing he can hear it.

"Renesmee Cullen. Tell us what's wrong." My mother, Bella Cullen demanded.

"Mom, really nothing is wrong. Please, can we just hunt? I'm thirsty." I say, speaking louder now. My mother shrugs.

"Come on Nessie." My father says grabbing my hand. "Let's go get some mountain lions." Dad says grinning. We all know how much he loves mountain lions. My mom loves them almost as much as he does. I also love them. I guess it runs in the family.

We run along the border, both my mother and father slowing their pace so I could keep up with them. I had never gotten the pleasure of killing a mountain lion. Normally mom or dad killed them then let me drink the blood. They didn't know if my skin was as tough as theirs. But, as part of my tenth birthday, (on my tenth birthday, I stopped aging. I was now frozen forever as what looked like 20. I looked like I was older then my mom.) I finally get to kill one by myself.

All of a sudden my mother reaches her hand out to block me from going any farther. "Nessie. Listen. There's a whole family of mountain lions about 17 miles away from here. You get one of the cubs." I pout. "Nessie. Don't push it. You already get to kill one yourself." I shrug.

"One. Two. Three. Go Renesmee!" Dad shouts. I take off, sprinting as fast as I could. A mere couple seconds later my parents had outrun me. Pretty soon I lose sight of them. When I pull up beside my parents, they are crouching low to the ground, pointing at the mountain lions they called. I pointed at the biggest cub.

"Renesmee. You are going to go fast. We have your back sweetie." My father barley breathed out.

"Okay daddy." I replied. I spring out of my crouch and fling myself at the lion. I start to wrestle with the lion. Soon enough I'm on top of the cub.

I feel myself flying through the air. When my back makes impact with the rock floor, I scream.

"Mom! Dad! Help! Help!" I knew what was happening. My mother hadn't gotten a hold of the mother cub fast enough.

I see a very pissed off mother mountain lion above me. She raises her paw, and digs one long claw down my forearm. I look at my arm, hoping to find nothing.

Instead, I see blood pouring out of my arm.

"Renesmee!" My father shouts. Then he's at my head, screaming, killing the lion, and then screaming some more.

All of a sudden, my mother is at my head too, pulling my father up and ripping him backwards. I know why. My mother has good self control. Sometimes, my father… doesn't.

"Renesmee. Get out of here. I don't want to hurt you." And with that, I'm flying out of the woods and towards Carlisle's house.

**Well, I hope you liked it. ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY, OH AND REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I beg that thou art REVIEWS!**

Chapter two: When I left.

I sprinted to Carlisle's house. Carlisle must have heard me running, with the superhuman senses and everything. He walked out of the house but when he saw the blood, he rushed over to me.

"Nessie, what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Mountain lion…pounced…on…me!" I panted at him.

I flinched as he cleaned out my wound with alcohol, it hurt like crap. 

I tried to concentrate on the sounds around me to distract me. 

I heard pounding steps up the stairs and could smell wet dog. Ahh Jacob has come to my 'rescue'.

I looked up to see Jake standing at the door, just staring at the blood on my arm, pure horror all over his face.

"WHAT HAPPENED, WHO HURT YOU, I WILL KILL THEM, I SWEAR I WILL!" Jake screamed.

I looked up at him, "Its fine, Jacob."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Its not fine and you sound exactly like your mom, you know that?" he said.

I just nodded, everyone ALWAYS told me how like my mom I was.

He looked at Carlisle, who hadn't said a world. "Is she going to be okay?"

Carlisle looked up at him, "Yes, she will be fine Jacob."

"Are you sure?" Jake looked at him curiously.

"Yes, she has lost some blood but she is okay. I will ask Edward to get her some animal blood."

I looked up at both of them, it looked as if they had totally forgotten I was here!

"Hey, I AM NOT A BABY! I don't need animal blood in a bottle. I will go out and hunt again."

I noticed Carlisle was done with my arm; I jogged away from Jake and Carlisle without another word.

"Nessie, wait up!" Jake called after me as I headed out the house and towards the forest.

"Jacob, no. I just need some time alone. Please." I tell him. I can see the hurt in his eyes.

"Jake please. I just need to talk to my dad. And maybe my mom." I shoved my palms into his chest, insisting he goes back into the house. He stares at me, shrugs and then walks back into the house.

I run to river and leap across. I meet my mom at the other side.

"Renesmee. Your father is very mad at himself. He doesn't like to lose his control, and even more so over you. He won't even listen to me." Mom tells me.

"Where is he mommy?" I question her.

"He is still at the border. It shouldn't take you long to find him. He feels he is taking revenge by killing all of those lions. He isn't even drinking the blood. Just killing them. Slowly. Go ease your fathers pain sweetie. Please." She tells me.

"'Kay mom. Love you." I tell her giving her a quick hug and then sprinting over to the border. It took me 10 minutes to get there. It would have taken my parents 5 minutes. I try not to think about that though. I see my dad, his hands in his hair. He starts to pound the floor.

"Why? Why Renesmee? Why her? I don't want to hurt her!" He screams standing up.

"Daddy?" I say cautiously, emerging from the brush. He stops what he is doing as soon as he hears my voice.

"Renesmee. Get out of here. I'm a monster." My dad said, then resumed to pounding the ground with his fists.

"Oh daddy!" I cried and ran out of the bushes. I threw my hands over my father and started crying.

"Daddy, you're not a monster. Don't you ever say that again." I tell him pulling his face up to mine.

"Your mother used to say that." He told me smiling.

"Daddy, why do you get so mad at yourself? I don't like it." I told him pouting a little.

"Well Renesmee. If I hurt you, I could never ever _ever _forgive myself." He paused for a second before continuing. "Did your mom ever tell you of the time I left her?" My dad asks me. I shook my head. By the way my parents acted around each other, you would assume they had been together forever.

"Well, back when your mother wasn't a vampire, I had to be very careful with her, because you see, her scent was very appealing to me. I could never lose control of myself while I was with her. Never. So one day, I decided it would be best for everyone if I were to leave. Your Uncle Carlisle could barley pass for 30, and he was supposed to be older like that. My family, we needed to start over, so, we left the forks. Me and your mother were a wreck when we were apart. It was a living hell for us. I can never forgive myself, nor will I ever. I can't hurt you Renesmee. I can't even think about hurting you. But, I am a vampire. Nessie, I can't control my instincts. I'm sorry sweetie." My father finished, burying his face in my hair.

"Daddy, I love you. I love you so much daddy. And even if you hurt me, I will always forgive you." And with that, me and my dad join hand in hand and fly through the woods.

**Pretty please review.**


End file.
